


Afterlife

by Jazznsmoke



Series: Bethyl Music Drabbles [10]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Hurt, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazznsmoke/pseuds/Jazznsmoke
Summary: Afterlife, Avenged Sevenfold
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene
Series: Bethyl Music Drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657267
Kudos: 5





	Afterlife

Fucking floating. It feels like I'm floating up into the air. I can't feel my body, but I can move my limbs. I think I can, anyways. I see them moving, if I concentrate hard enough. I blinked and suddenly I'm on clouds. What the fuck is going on? What drugs did Merle slip me? What the hell is that? A white blob coming closer and closer to me, light radiating from it. "What the fuck?" Finally found my voice. Least, I think I'm speaking.

A laugh sounds, like it's coming from the light but not all at once. "Not what, but who."

"Who the fuck? What's goin' on?" Fucking confused and I can't move right. I can't figure out what this thing is or what's going on, where I am. I feel like I'm panicking but I've never even had a panic attack before. The light moved forward and surrounded me. I felt calm right away.

It spoke from everywhere and nowhere all at once. "Relax, Daryl. You're safe."

"Explain what the fuck's goin' on, then."

"All in due time."

"Where am I?" Fucking thing needs to answer something.

"The in-between." That didn't clear anything up. "What do you feel?"

"Nothin', I don't feel nothin'. I should feel my body an' it's like my body ain't there."

"Does it feel like your floating? Calm your mind and look with your heart AND your body." I don't know why I felt compelled to, but I tried doing as the voice commanded. I shut everything down in boxes in a corner of my mind, like Merle taught me when we were kids. "Tell me what you see. See what you feel."

"Everything's too damn bright and clear. An' the sounds. I cain't describe 'em. What's it mean?"

"We've been waiting for you."

"Waiting?" I started fighting to be free of the light.

"Calm down!" I felt myself stop moving, if I was even moving to begin with. "Let me show you." I felt like the world went rushing past me, that falling feeling when you're on a roller coaster and then I'm standing in a hospital hallway. The light moved from around me and hovered in front of a doorway. "In here." I went through the doorway, not knowing what to expect.

Sure as fuck didn't expect to see my blonde beauty sitting next to a hospital bed, I can't see her face, or who's in the bed but I can tell she's sobbing by the way her shoulders are shaking.

"Baby? What's goin' on? Who is that?" She didn't reply, didn't look up. Didn't anything. "Beth!"

"She can't hear you. Take a closer look."

I looked over at the light and then went closer to the bed. And saw myself, hooked to all kinds of machines. I stood just behind Beth, I reached out to touch her like is my reflex and watched my hand go right through her shoulder.

Beth looked up from her hand, holding my bodies hand and started talking to my body laying in the bed. "Please come back to me, Daryl. I'm not ready. You know how much I hate goodbyes." I felt laughter bubble up almost hysterically till I put the lid on it and listened to her again. "I need you. This world, this life, isn't worth it without you. Your baby and I need you."

"Baby?" I turned and looked at the light, hoping for some sort of answers from it. "Where the fuck am I and what's goin' on? Gimme some answers." I felt like I might as well be on my knees and begging. "Is this some sort of purgatory bullshit?"

"Not quite. This is an in between place for those who haven't made their final decision." Suddenly we were back to the clouds we started out on. "You, like everyone that comes here must make a choice to move on to the next life or to return to the one they were in."

"If I choose ta stay here what would happen?"

"Your body will stop fighting and your spirit will continue onward."

"I don' care 'bout my body. My wife an'...an' unborn kid?"

"They'll survive. They'll live their lives. Your daughter will grow up without a father and someday marry a nice young man. Your wife, your wife, however, won't be the same."

"Then my decision ain't a decision. I'm goin' back." Soon as the words left my mouth, well, I assume they actually left my mouth, things went black.

I woke up to the sounds of steady beeping, quiet breathing and the whir of machinery. I could smell, feel and hear normally again. I tried to open my eyes but it took a moment. They felt like they were glued shut. When I finally got them open everything looked normal. Except for the angel sitting at my bedside.

"Beth," I lifted my hand up and caressed her face, wiping the tears away that started rolling down her cheeks right away.

"Daryl." My name came out like a sob. "I didn't think you were going to make it."

"Weren't gonna make ya say goodbye. 'Member? I promised ya forever an' I ain't breakin' my promise. I ain't leavin' my kid ta be fatherless, neither." I watched her mouth fall open and more tears start falling.

"I was goin' to tell you about the pregnancy before...before... but...how did you know?"

I tugged her hand and she stood up, laying on the bed next to me. "I'm always watchin' out for ya. What the hell happened ta me?" I kissed the top of her head.

"You crashed your motorcycle. You and Merle both crashed your bikes. The police said you two were heading home and judging by the skid marks someone tried to run you both off the road." Her big eyes looked up at me.

"Merle okay?"

"He's home. He wasn't hurt bad. He's been taking care of the dog and keeping the house kept for us. Taking care of me, for ya. You've been in and out for a month. Never conscious for long."

"I'm okay an' I'll be outta here soon."

"Now that your awake you ain't gonna be a good patient. We know how ya are when you're just sick. Bet your gonna be buggin' the nurses to let you outta here sooner. Stubborn."

I chuckled before leaning my head down and kissing her. "Do anything ta be home with ya sooner."


End file.
